


Grievers

by Suspicious_Fishious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based on a headcanon I had, Escape the Night Season 2 Spoilers, Escape the Night Season 3 Spoilers, Escape the Night Season 4 Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Tags will be updated as the story progresses, possibly ooc sorry shdhdjx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Fishious/pseuds/Suspicious_Fishious
Summary: "Nobody truly escapes the night. Not the youtubers who watched the news, who now barely leave the house in fear that they’d be on the next death count. Not the relatives of the dead, trapped in an everlasting sorrow over those they lost. And especially not the survivors of the nights, specifically one."(Tyler and Andrea post season 2-3. In short, magic sucks and Tyler's just trying to cope as best he can, until a new chance arises.)
Relationships: The Mystic | Andrea Russett & The Thespian | Tyler Oakley, its platonic duh
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler’s not fucking fine part 1, featuring our favorite writing material named trauma.

Nobody truly escapes the night. Not the youtubers who watched the news, who now barely leave the house in fear that they’d be on the next death count. Not the relatives of the dead, trapped in an everlasting sorrow over those they lost. And especially not the survivors of the nights, specifically one.  
  
The room went still again, letting the shattered pieces of glass on the carpet go still. Shelves were crooked, almost everything in them had been knocked to the ground. Blankets draped over the windows, letting little to no light in. Someone had wrecked the once peaceful home, in a manner far from calm. Yet, the house was dead silent. If someone walked into the room, they’d assume an asylum escapee stayed the night. But in reality, in the midst of it all, sat two people, both drowning in a shared anxiety. The survivors of Joey’s second tragedy, Tyler Oakley and Andrea Russett.

To be honest, the young man had no idea how it first happened. Tyler had just assumed it was trauma initially. Then he started to see flashes of the Victorian Era and the dead, sure, it scared him, but he still didn’t think something else other than PTSD was behind it. It only got worse over the two years. Everytime he closed his eyes to sleep, the former Thespian swore he saw the figure of the bloodied Sorceress at his bed, usually accompanied by twisted versions of his long-gone friends. 

He’d talked it over with Andrea a few times, who would always empathize, but Tyler had a feeling she didn’t _really_ understand it. They were there for each other, though, so yet again he had to brush it off like it was fine. It never was. To be honest, why would it be? Watching eight people die isn’t exactly a normal experience for most people. He just wished it wasn’t _his_ new norm.

About a year passed before two survivors soon came to a realization. It was the crown. The damned _crown._ From the moment Tyler placed it on his head everything spiraled downwards. It brought more than just a sprinkle of extra trauma. He thinks of the night again as he wipes his face. The broken young man closes his eyes again, letting everything flood back to him as Andrea places a hand on his shoulder.

_Searing light floods the room. He shifts his gaze away from the corpses below him, letting the glow of the crown envelop him as he spreads his arms out. The curse of the house is blown away by the blinding streams of light, its evil seeping away. Pain sears his body for a bit, mainly in his arms, before it subsides into pleasant, shimmering white. For a moment, he can almost see all of his friends again, looking at him with victorious and fond smiles on their faces. When he opens his eyes, Andrea, Jetpack Girl and Riley all stare at him in awe as he takes the crown off, grinning proudly._

_He won. No more games or murders. They’re alive and they can still honor everyone else by getting out of the hellish mansion and remembering them. Jetpack Girl takes Riley’s hand, reassuring her as they leave Andrea and Tyler with the crown and corpses._  
_  
_ “Is it over?” Andrea aks, kneeling down to Joey’s body. He winces looking back down, smile falling. They both glance around, almost waiting for another demonic beast to leap out and tear them to shreds. A few moments of peace and quiet pass before he kneels down next to the fallen Savant. 

_“I don’t know.” He runs his fingers through his messed up hair, “We can’t leave him like this.” Tyler shakily stands, offering a hand to the Mystic. In the ballroom they find two coffins, one closed and one opened. The survivors exchange a pained glance. Tyler places a hand on the closed coffin, murmuring a small goodbye to the one underneath. He turns to Andrea, who begins to loudly drag the coffin. He can tell she’s avoiding it, and decides not to question it. It doesn’t stop him from seeing her eyes beginning to water._

_When they return to Joey, Tyler sets the crown down and the two begin to hoist the dead man into his more fitting resting place. Once Joey’s inside, Tyler picks the crown back up and rests it upon his head. Andrea stares down at the coffin, a false hope that he’ll wake up again lingering in her head._

_“Let’s go home.” Tyler nods, and they both let out a sigh as they close the coffin. The two leave the dreaded mansion, letting the early morning light shine upon their exhausted faces. Only a night passed, but the daylight almost feels foreign to the two as it illuminates the world again._

_“We...we did it,” Andrea murmurs. He looks at her again, who laughs in a mix of relief and disbelief. He manages a weak smile back, as they head through the mist and escape their nightmare for good. At least, that’s what they thought. The two were freed from the night, but on the left hand of the Thespian lay a reminder. A scar. A crown._

“Tyler? Earth to Tyler?” Andrea shakes him a bit, snapping him back to reality. Tyler lifts his head, noticing her worried expression out of the corner of his eye. The former Thespian adjusts his glasses again, brushing a few shards of glass from his knees. _Oh fuck._

“Christ-ah… yeah?” He fumbles with his words, still anxious from his breakdown. Tyler shakes his hands a bit, letting the glow fade. _Fucking bullshit crown magic._

“We have two pretty damn concerning problems.” Andrea lets go of his shoulder, adjusting her position. 

“Girl, I’m a living problem right now. What more could possibly be happening?” A dry laugh escapes him, and immediately he cringes. After what just happened, the young man sounds about 40 years older, his voice hoarse and tired. Andrea can tell too, letting out another sigh. A strand of guilt hits him as he takes notice to the visible bags under her eyes. What the fuck has he been doing to her?

“I-Oh.”

“I mean, am I wrong?”

“Dude!”

“I was kidding! Mostly.”

“Damn you.” She mimics a cough. “ _Anyways._ Problem number one. We should probably un-fuck up your living room, man. I think this was one of the worst ones.

“No shit. Oh god…” Tyler rubs the back of his neck. Andrea stands up, shaking the glass off of her hoodie sleeves. He takes a deep breath, then gets to his feet as well. Walking over to a closet, he grabs a broom, along with a few other cleaning supplies, and turns back to the former Mystic.

“And problem number two?” Tyler asks, furrowing his brow in concern. Andrea groans a bit, then meets his eyes with an anxious look. His face falls, as he braces himself for all hell to break loose. 

“Someone’s at the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO i have issues with not finishing fics and starting new ones. But i wanna be committed this time! hope y’all enjoyed, i really need to learn how to write characters tho NSHDHX


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranger danger stranger danger stranger danger- 
> 
> The survivors get a very intriguing offer and a life changing choice.

Subject: Tyler Oakley

Mission: Find out the cause of the magic surges in his home and take it for inspection. While there, try to attempt recruitment for Graceffa’s plan.

Notes:  
-Recent outbreaks of light magic found in his location  
-Knows Joey Graceffa  
-A survivor of the Masquerade Ball Incident caused by Graceffa

Two cloaked figures lurked on the porch, knocking on the door yet again. The first, a blonde woman, stares down at her notes again, waiting impatiently. The second was a dark haired man carrying a package. 

“Uhhh- Hi, can I help you?” A fatigued voice comes from the doorway, causing the woman to look up. The door was slightly creaked open, from behind it stood Andrea, to their surprise. Most of the house’s interior was hidden by her body, but from what they could see, magical activity had definitely happened in the house. Immediately the woman’s mind snaps into business mode. 

“Hello. May we come in?” Andrea furrows her brow, clearly doubting her choices. She’s trying to hide something, observes the woman.

“No can do, uh, we’re- I’m a bit occupied right now. Come back later, thanks.” The former Mystic plasters on an uneasy smile, though the cloaked woman sees right through it. 

“I’m sorry, we have business here that cannot wait. So we need to cut to the chase.”

“What exactly is that supposed to mean? Are you here for recruitment into some...creepy cult thing? Why u- me?” 

“You’re somewhat right. We’re here for your friend. Mr. Oakley.”

A small gasp escapes Andrea, her body tensing up. “What...what do you want with him? Who exactly are you people?” Her voice is low, barely a whisper. The cloaked woman feels an odd sense of guilt and sighs.

“Listen, you need to just trust us here. We’re members of the Society Against Evil. My name is Jael, my partner here is Ryu. It’s not safe for us to discuss this here, so I’m asking again, can we please come in?” Jael keeps her voice low, glancing left and right for anyone nearby. Andrea looks back into the house, sighing before she reluctantly lets them in. Jael and Ryu remove their black hoods, examining the house in shock. It’s worse than I thought. How did this all happen? When they reach the living room, Andrea sits down on a ruined couch and starts to massage her head. Poor girl. In one corner was Tyler with a broom, rapidly sweeping away at the floor. 

“Mr. Oakley.” Ryu approaches him cautiously, holding out a hand. He yelps in shock, and for a moment his hands glow a blinding white. Ryu backs away, tapping Jael on the shoulder and squinting. 

“Who are you people? Okay- Ah, ignore the mess, trust me, this isn’t what it looks like. I’m a very responsible adult.” Tyler panics, setting the broom against the wall and shaking the light away from his hands. “Ahem, Andrea, you didn’t tell me you were inviting two really hot people over, what the hell-” He grins in pain and turns to properly greet the two agents. Ohhhh. Ignoring his rambling, Jael shifts her gaze to his hands, furrowing her brow.

“Your left hand. Something’s off, may I see?” Jael requests, though it’s barely a question as she already reaches out for it. He hesitates for a moment, glancing over at Andrea, who nods. Tyler extends his arm, showing the back of his hand. “A Crown.” She murmurs. Ryu glances at her, and she knows he’s thinking the same thing. It was him. 

“Hold on-” Tyler snaps, pulling his arm back. “Bitch, you barge into my house, looking incredibly badass and shit, ask some suspicious questions and now you bring up that?? And can you please answer my questions?” 

“Yes, but in return, we have some for you. Or, in this case, the two of you. Are you willing to comply?” The two survivors nod, Tyler taking a seat next to Andrea. 

Ryu coughs, setting down the package. “Let’s get this part out of the way first. You both know about the third night?” The survivors nod again, and the agent continues, “Then you know Mr. Graceffa’s alive. And he has even more blood on his hands than before. That’s why we’re here. Mr. White and Ms. Gutowski both denied any involvement with Mr. Graceffa’s...projects. Mr. Patrick and Ms. Dragun both have joined us but we still need more help.”

Tyler frowns, “So what is Joey’s new thing? If it’s another party I swear to g-“

“No- In fact it’s quite the opposite. Joey’s inviting you two to help us on a mission. You can save those who died. All the ones you lost.” Andrea lets out a gasp, glancing at Tyler. The two exchange an anxious look, knowing they’re both thinking the same thing. 

“But first we’d need you to join the Society and swear to keep our secret. We can’t just have anyone joining us, we need those who’ve had experience with magic and the world of demons. You’ve been roped up with the Cursed God’s games. If you accept, we’re going to have to come up with a cover up story. We may have to erase some memories of those who know you,” Jael explains.

“What if we decline?” Andrea squints, still tense and suspicious of the agents.

“Well, then, we’ll have to erase your memories of us and our visit. So, what will it be?”

“Oh,” Andrea smiles in pain, before clutching onto Tyler’s arm. “Can we have a moment to discuss? Alone? Thanks.” Before they could respond, Andrea stands up and drags Tyler into a guest room, kicking the door shut behind her.  
“Hey! Respect the house! Don’t you dare break anything or you’re getting kicked out,” Tyler snaps.

“You’re one to talk.” Andrea smirks, sitting down on the bed. She tosses her hair, getting back to business. “Okay, so both of us are probably thinking the same answer. Which would be-“

“Yes.” Tyler cuts in, looking up at her. 

“No!” Andrea scowls, Tyler giving an offended look in response. 

“What do you mean ‘no?!’ We just got offered a chance to undo the Victorian Era! We could save them! Alex, Liza, Tana-“ Andrea flinches at the last name, and Tyler shakes his head. Fuck, just saying the 19 year old’s name brought up her memories again. “I’m sorry… Fuck. Listen, yes, these bitches are hella shady, but what if they’re telling the truth?” Andrea rests her head in her hands, avoiding his gaze. 

“Dude, t-this could be a scam for all we know.” 

“Maybe it is. Who knows. But it’s not just that, they seem to know about magic too, what if they could help me with this?” The former Thespian grips his left hand, causing Andrea to look back up and sigh. 

In a small, defeated voice, she mutters “fine.” 

Tyler smiles, offering a hand to the Ex-Mystic. “You’re a good friend, you know that, right?”

Andrea takes it, regaining her poise. “I’m the best one you’re gonna get. Platonically, I mean.” Tyler sighs, a small grin etched on his worn out face.

“Glad to see you’re still here. Ready to head back to the cultists?” 

“No, but let’s go before they disappear back into hell.” Andrea reaches for the door, opening it up. “Sorry for kicking the door, you petty bitch.” 

Tyler chuckles. “Apology accepted.” 

Jael and Ryu were still standing in the middle of the room, quietly discussing amongst themselves. Jael turns to the survivors, nodding in greeting.

“Have you made your choice?” She asks, putting a hand on her hip. The survivors exchange a determined smile, then meet the gazes from the agents. Back into the fire we go, thinks the Thespian as he steps forward.

“We’re in. Let’s get this show on the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i can’t write anything other than dialogue hi. i’m gonna apologize in advance if anything’s really ooc, please yell at me
> 
> hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
